


The Truth about Male Omegas

by Cat_stiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_stiel/pseuds/Cat_stiel
Summary: Sam, who is going to present soon, is excited to share what he learned about secondary genders with his big brother Dean. Dean then has to set him straight on a few things.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Truth about Male Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is going to be the start of a new series. I'm not sure how quickly new stories in it will be put up as I haven't written them yet but I have lots of ideas. This isn't ties to any of my other series so the rules of this verse my be different than other ones I have written. Hope you enjoy!

“So get this,” Sam started as soon as he opened the door and slid into the seat next to Dean. Dean rolled his eyes affectionately and put the car in gear listening to the rest of what Sam had to say. 

“We were talking about secondary presentations today in class and everyone thought I'm going to be an alpha when I present,” Sam said, his voice filled with pride. 

Dean nodded. It made sense. Their dad was an alpha, their mom had been an omega. When Sam presented in the next year or so he had about a 90% chance of presenting as an alpha, a 9% chance of being a beta, and a 1% chance of being an omega. 

“But get this,” Sam continued, “the class decided that Tommy is probably going to be an omega because he's so small and kind of girly.”

“God I hope not, for his sake,” Dean said absently, his eyes and most of his concentration on the road. Sam was strangely quiet so Dean looked over to see Sam glaring at him. His face took on a look that he knew from experience meant that Sam was full of righteous indignation. He mentally sighed as he braced for whatever Sam had to say. 

“I can't believe you would say something like that!” Sam berated him. “What do you have against omegas?”

“I don't have anything against omegas,” Dean protested as he pulled into their motel parking lot and turned off the car. 

“Is it because he's a boy? Do you have something against male omegas?” Sam accused as he followed Dean from the car to their motel room. 

Dean snorted. If only he knew. At the same time he had had enough of being called sexist.   
“When was the last time you met a male omega?” Dean asked, interrupting Sam's rant.

Sam stopped and thought about it. “Never,” he admitted.

“And when was the last time you ever heard about one? Outside of books and movies?” 

Sam frowned but argued, “Well, they're rare. But they do exist.”

“They do exist and they are rare,” Dean agreed. “Female alphas are rare too but we've met one and have heard of several others. What do you think the difference is?”

Sam thought about it for a while. Dean could tell it was bugging him as he started on his homework. That was fine for Dean, it gave him some peace and quiet as he cleaned weapons and made dinner (just heating up some soup). 

They were finishing up their dinner when Sam asked, “Do you know why male omegas are so rare?” He seems kind of skeptical which was both understandable and somewhat insulting. 

Dean thought about not telling him and letting him stew about it. He decided to have pity on him though and said, “Bobby and I did some research a few years ago wondering the same thing.”

Sam seemed more interested when he heard Bobby was involved. Dean got it. Bobby was one of the smartest people even if he looked like a drunk trucker.

“What did Bobby find out?” Sam seemed genuinely curious. 

“Well, he found exactly what we talked about. It's known that boys presented as omegas but there are almost no records, no taxes, arrests, marriage license, anything for an adult male omegas.” Dean told him. 

Sam thought about that. Finally he asked, “where are they going?” 

“what do you think?” Dean countered. He wasn't trying to be mean. He just wanted to see if Sam came to the same conclusion he and Bobby had. 

Dean cleaned up and started looking through local newspapers to see if there were any cases in their area. He did this check a couple times a week. He also kept an eye on National papers and news stories. 

He was just circling a story about a local haunted house to check out later when Sam spoke again. “Is someone taking them?”

Dean looked over at him and just asked, “someone?” 

Sam made a face but corrected himself. “Something.”

Dean gave him a slight smile and nodded. “That's the theory.”

“Is there any way to find out for sure what's happening to them?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You plan on finding a male omega and using them for bait?”

Sam flushed but soldiered on. “But what about Tommy? What if he presents as an omega?” 

Dean thought about it for a minute or two then he said, “that's a hard call. if you go around warning him about monsters he’ll think you're crazy.”

Sam gave him one of his patent bitch faces at that obvious statement. Dean continued, “your best bet might be to tell him what you learned about male omegas going missing and tell him that if he ever does present as an omega to look into scent blockers. That might help creatures from realizing he's an omega. Also, if you want, you can talk to Bobby about making some kind of talisman to keep things away.”

Sam gave him a big smile and said, “thanks Dean,” before heading towards the phone to give Bobby a call. 

Dean smiled and made a mental note to keep track of this Tommy. Who knows maybe if he did present as omega Dean would sit down and have a talk with him. Male omega to male omega.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came out of the thought what if male omegas were so rare because they get killed. Dean was raised a hunter so he had a fighting chance but most people have no idea of the supernatural so they don't. 
> 
> Anyways, it's snowing where I am so I'm trying to see if I can get out of all my normal adult responsibilities and instead spend the day watching movies and maybe writing.  
> Stay safe and warm out there!


End file.
